


Intervention

by malfoys_minx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rimming, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Top Bucky Barnes, exhibitionist kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoys_minx/pseuds/malfoys_minx
Summary: The Avengers aren't stupid and they canclearlysee the way Steve looks at Bucky, not to mention the way Bucky looks right back. Only it would seem that the two supersoldiers are too dumb to actually do anything about it, despite the careful cajoling of their mutual friends. At this rate it's going to take a full intervention to convince them to finally stop pining and act on their blatantly obvious mutual attraction... Right?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 346





	Intervention

Steve watched as Bucky bent over to pull a tray from the oven, admiring the way his sweatpants pulled taut around his thighs with the movement, even as the warm scent of sugar and nuts set his mouth watering. 

"Alright there, Cap?" Sam asked and Steve reluctantly dragged his attention from Bucky's ass to meet his friend's amused gaze. "You're practically drooling." 

"Wait till you try one of Bucky's peanut butter cookies, they're _so_ good." He licked his lips. 

"Cookies. Right." Sam snorted, but when Steve shot him a confused look, Sam simply shook his head, wandering over to the kitchen in a somewhat abortive effort to wrangle a cookie from the Winter Soldier before he deemed them ready. 

\--- 

"He'll be fine, Steve." 

He glanced up at the sound of Natasha's voice, before returning his attention to the silent cell phone in his hand. 

"I know." He blew out a breath. "In my head I know he's gonna be alright, but it's still fucking hard." 

"Maybe you should talk to him when he gets back?" 

Steve's brow crinkled even as he tried to read into Natasha's typically enigmatic expression. "Talk to him about what? I'd never tell him not to go, he wants to do this." 

"I know." She sighed as if he was being particularly dense, but didn't elaborate and Steve didn't push, far too strung out waiting for news of Bucky's mission to play one of Natasha's mind games. 

\--- 

"Avert your eyes, Cap." 

"What? Why?" Steve demanded as his gaze automatically rose to focus on the screen Tony was projecting between them. 

"Well you can't say I didn't warn you." The other man smirked as he took in the image in front of him. 

Of course, dumb as he could be at times, he _wasn't_ a complete idiot. He knew Tony had just been goading him into looking at whatever it was he wanted Steve to see, but now that he _was_ looking, he couldn't quite believe what he was looking _at_. 

"What the fuck _is_ that?" He gaped at the projection, tilting his head as if that would somehow make more sense of what he was seeing. 

"It's called pornography, Cap." He was condescendingly informed. 

"Yeah, thanks, I'd worked out that much." He rolled his eyes, though he couldn't quite tear them away from the screen. "But that's... I mean he..." 

He hadn't watched porn in a long while, but it wasn't as if he hadn't seen a fair bit of it since he'd woken up in the digital age. Still, he'd never seen anything quite like this. It was a gif from what he could tell, rather than a full video, but it was no less graphic for that. In fact, it was almost worse, the repetitive motion and rapid pace of the pair on the screen never slowing, never changing. 

"Just saying," Tony told him breezily. "If your buddy can get some..." 

"Hang on, you know that's not actually..." He started, only to belatedly realise Tony had already left. 

Swallowing hard he looked back at the screen, at the guy who was _clearly_ not Bucky, but had quite obviously been done up to look as much like him as possible. His face was mostly obscured by long dark hair, which only helped to maintain the illusion, and the way his left arm had been painted silver, a bright red star at his shoulder, made it more than evident who he was supposed to be. The guy who's ass he was pounding was somewhat less distinctive and his face wasn't visible at all from that angle, but he was well muscled and there was enough bleach blond hair caught around faux-metal fingers to hint at who he was supposed to be too. 

It took him far longer than he wanted to admit to find the willpower to shut off the device Tony had left on the counter and make the damn thing stop. He wasn't even sure what his friend had been getting at by showing him the clip in the first place, probably just trying to shock him, but as startled as he'd been at first, it wasn't shock he was feeling now. Checking quickly over his shoulder to be sure that Tony really had gone, he flicked the device back on, sending the video to himself before closing it down again. Then he went to find Bucky. 

\--- 

"I can clear out if you guys want some space?" Sam offered, his eyes flicking between them as he spoke. 

"Nah, it's fine." Steve reassured him, releasing Bucky from the chokehold he'd pulled him into after his supposed best friend stole the last cookie from right out of his hand. "Buck's going out soon anyway." 

"Therapy." The other man confirmed with an eye roll, following it with a quick shove when Steve opened his mouth to point out for the millionth time why Bucky continuing to see his therapist was a Good Thing. 

"You guys should try a joint session some time." 

Again, Steve opened his mouth, only for Bucky to cut him off before he could get a single word out. 

"Don't even _think_ about making me do this more often." He scowled at Sam. 

"Hey, it was just an idea." He held his hands up. "All that shared history and similar life experience; just saying it might help both of you work through a few things. _Together_." He added meaningfully. 

"He's not wrong." Steve pointed out, more to wind Bucky up than anything else. 

"No." Bucky looked like he was on the verge of actually stamping his foot and Steve had to bite back a laugh at how utterly adorable he looked when he got huffy. 

"For me?" Steve wheedled, forcing his lips into an exaggerated pout. 

"Fuck you." The other man cursed, stomping off down the hallway without a backwards glance. 

"Love you too." He called at Bucky's retreating back. 

"You're as bad as each other." Sam muttered once he was out of earshot. 

Steve just grinned at him. 

\--- 

"How's Barnes doing?" Bruce asked, passing him a bottle of water from the fridge. 

"Still not willing to join us for yoga." Steve chuckled as he downed half the bottle in one go. 

"His loss." Bruce smiled. "He's doing ok though?" 

"Yeah, he's doing great. Still has nightmares sometimes, but then so do I." He shrugged. "He's doing a hell of a lot better than anyone could have imagined even just six months ago. He's amazing; I don't know how he gets out of bed some days and yet he's always there, smile on his face, ready to go whenever Fury calls." 

"He has you." 

"I've barely done anything, just sat by and watched, mostly. I don't even go on missions with him much these days. Everything he's done, everything he is now, it's all him." 

"Don't underestimate yourself. Having someone at your side, someone you know will be there even when you're at your worst... It's a hell of a thing." 

"Maybe." He smiled. "I hope so, anyway. I'd do anything for him." 

"And he knows that?" 

"How could he not?" Steve laughed, only to sober a little at the serious note in Bruce's expression. 

"Might be worth saying anyway." Bruce suggested quietly, heading for the door before Steve could reply and leaving him staring confusedly after him. 

\--- 

"He's been waiting for you for twenty minutes." Natasha's voice was cold when Steve nearly knocked her down outside the elevator. 

"I know, I got cornered by that damned reporter outside." He tried to step around her, but she blocked his path. 

"You know what you get like when he's not here?" She continued in that same sharp tone. 

"I know, I-" 

"Imagine he came back with a bullet hole in his shoulder. Imagine the footage of him throwing himself in front of an armed assailant like an _idiot_ had already been shown on every major news outlet before you'd even heard that he was ok." 

"I _know_ Nat, let me go talk to him." 

"Maybe try _actually_ talking to him this time?" She glared at him. 

"About _what_?" He snapped when she still wouldn't let him pass. 

"If you really haven't worked that out yet-" She started, but he was done. 

" _Nat_!" He practically yelled, cutting her off. If she wanted to play mind games, she could do that later, after he'd proved to Bucky, as conclusively as possible, that he was absolutely fine. "I need to see him. _Now_." 

"Be my guest." She finally stood aside and Steve didn't even hesitate. He could argue with her another time, but right now he needed to see Bucky. 

\--- 

"How's it coming." Steve tossed a spanner up and caught it as he watched Tony working on the prototype for another upgrade of Bucky's arm. 

"It's coming just fine, same as it was yesterday and the day before and the day before that." Tony glared at him. 

"Just checking." Steve threw the tool again. 

"You need to get laid." Tony announced, stalking over and catching the spanner in mid air, pulling it out of reach. 

"Dare I ask why?" 

"Because you need to chill the fuck out." 

"And you think sex would help with that?" 

"I _know_ it would." Tony leered at him. "And if you'd ever got any, you'd know that too, Rogers." 

"Wait, you seriously think-" Steve started incredulously, but Tony was apparently out of patience. 

"I don't think, I know. Now get out of my lab before I reconfigure this thing to accidentally strangle you in your sleep." 

"I'm going." He held up his hands in surrender... and went to find Bucky. 

\--- 

Steve's eyes flicked up at the sound of the elevator, his lips settling into a smile when a familiar mop of hair appeared. Bucky was looking at something on his phone and didn't so much as glance up from the screen as he crossed to the kitchen, but it just gave Steve more time to ogle him, admiring the confident way he moved across the space. 

"Will you just plant one on him already?" Tony rolled his eyes so hard that Steve thought he might have strained something. 

"Huh?" Steve stared at him as several of his friends chorused Tony's name with varying levels of exasperation. 

"We were all thinking it, call it an intervention." Tony dismissed the group before turning back to him. "You and Barnes. The way you look at each other is patently ridiculous and I'm sick of watching you dance around each other. At this rate _we'll_ be ninety before you do something about it." 

"Wait, _that's_ what you've all been on at me about?" Steve gaped at each of them in turn, because _really_. 

"I've been fucking Captain America longer than he's _been_ Captain America." Bucky contributed from the kitchen, smirking widely when everyone turned as one to stare at him. 

"Quite a lot longer." Steve pointed out with a chuckle. "Guess we got a bit _too_ good at hiding it, huh?" 

"Guess so." Bucky suddenly pushed away from the counter, crossing the room and straddling his lap in one fluid movement. 

"Hi." Steve told him, his hands settling automatically on his boyfriend's hips. 

"Hi." Bucky purred, before leaning in and capturing his mouth with his own. 

It was something they'd done thousands of times and it shouldn't have felt any different now, but then they'd never kissed in front of anyone else before and it was an oddly heady experience. Feeling brazen, Steve slid his hands further round, curling his fingers over the lush globes of Bucky's ass and tugging him even closer. The other man moaned against his lips in response, the sound low and filthy, and he couldn't help his answering groan as Bucky rolled his hips, grinding against him, their audience all but forgotten. In fact, it wasn't until he heard a strangled sound that definitely had _not_ come from Bucky that Steve finally managed to drag his mouth from his boyfriend's lips. 

"I take it back." Tony muttered, interrupting the rather tense silence. "Never ever do that in my presence again." 

Steve opened his mouth to reply, but Bucky got there first, half turning in his lap to smirk at their friends. 

"Oh no, Stark, you _wanted_ this. Hell, you all but demanded it. You can't take it back now." 

"Wait, hang on." Sam interrupted curiously. "How long has that been going on in this century? Because I _know_ you weren't screwing the Winter Soldier." 

Steve flushed at that, not sure he wanted to admit that he actually sort of _had_ been. Sure, it wasn't like he'd been leading some sort of double life, sneaking off to fuck Bucky by night, then needlessly dragging Sam across the country in search of him by day, but his total lack of self-control when his boyfriend _had_ finally chosen to walk back into his life was not one of his proudest moments. Bucky had certainly been more Soldier than not back then and regardless of the fact that he'd come to Steve entirely of his own free will, had been the one to seduce _him_ , for that matter... well, it didn't make it any less shameful that he'd allowed himself to give in to it, even if it had worked out pretty damn well for them both in the end. 

Of course, happy ever after or not, he knew exactly how Sam would react to the discovery that he had let his own desires take precedence over Bucky's wellbeing and he'd rather hoped it was a conversation he could have avoided indefinitely. Only before he could stop him, his boyfriend had already answered the question. 

"Since approximately three minutes after I showed up on his doorstep." 

"So he _was_ fucking the Winter Soldier." Tony declared delightedly and it said a lot that Steve opted to focus on him rather than chancing a glance at the censure he was sure to see on Sam's face. "Why, Cap, I didn't know you had it in you." 

"Oh he's had it in him a _lot_." Bucky interjected, sounding almost as gleeful as Tony. 

"He has a point." Steve agreed, gaining far too much enjoyment from getting a little of his own back after Tony's taunts about his sex life. 

"I've got a _point_ for you right here, sweetheart." Bucky wiggled in his lap, pulling his attention right back in and making it more than obvious that he wasn't just playing things up for their audience. 

A silent conversation waged between them for a moment and then Steve was on his feet, Bucky's legs wrapped firmly around his hips, his own hands supporting his boyfriend's ass, as he unceremoniously carried him past all their friends and straight into the elevator. 

"We're gonna go fuck now." Bucky proclaimed airily. "Just to keep you all in the loop, since you're apparently so interested in our sex life." He reached out to push the button for their floor and gave his hips an exaggerated roll at the same time, making Steve's breath hitch in his throat. "We'll give you a full report later." 

The last thing they heard as the doors slid close was Sam's voice, sounding far more strained than Steve had ever heard it. "Wow. Just, _wow_." 

As soon as they were alone, they burst out laughing, Bucky slipping to the floor when the force of their mirth made it too awkward for Steve to continue holding him. 

"They've been on at me for months." He explained between giggles. " _Months_!" 

"And you never twigged what they were asking?" 

"They just danced around it, no one ever actually _said_ anything. Even Tony just went on about my sex life." He considered that for a moment. "Although after what he said the other day, I'm pretty sure he thought I was a virgin until about 5 minutes ago." 

Bucky snorted. "You realise we're going to have to visibly and loudly prove how very fucking wrong he was about that? Can't have him doubting my sexual prowess." 

"Of course not." Steve promised as his boyfriend all but dragged him out of the elevator and down the hall to their apartment. 

"Bed?" Bucky suggested before the door had even closed behind them. 

"Here's closer." He pointed out, turning to brace his hands against the wood and wiggling his ass encouragingly. 

"Elevator was even closer than that." The other man lamented, even as he immediately dropped to his knees, dragging Steve's clothing halfway down his thighs as he did so. "Coulda had JARVIS 'catch' us on camera." 

"Camera?" Steve echoed, his voice cracking embarrassingly when Bucky's hands settled firmly on his ass, pulling his cheeks apart and licking a stripe over his hole. 

"You don't think that would be kinda hot?" His boyfriend asked, voice muffled, but clear enough for him to catch the gist. 

"Yeah, actually." He decided, even as he tried to push back against Bucky's tongue. 

"Who knew you were such an exhibitionist?" Bucky teased, each word interspersed with kitten licks that only served to drive him even crazier than he already was. 

"I certainly didn't." He admitted before groaning loudly. "Oh _fuck_ , do that again." 

Dutifully, the other man did as asked, finally falling silent as he buried his face in Steve's ass, thrusting his tongue as deep as it would go. For several minutes after that, the only sounds were the wet slurp of Bucky's mouth and Steve's panting breaths, but when Bucky pulled back again he picked up the conversation as though there had been no interruption. 

"You know what? I shoulda _known_ you'd be an exhibitionist." His boyfriend commented, his breath fluttering over the place where Steve was so wet and open and needy for him, making him shiver. "The way you offer yourself up so prettily." Bucky added with a groan when Steve pushed his ass back against the hands still spreading him wide, wordlessly begging for more. 

"Guess I never had anyone I could show off with before." He reflected breathlessly, his words descending into a whine of frustration when Bucky released him completely and got to his feet. 

"You've had me the whole time!" Bucky protested, but Steve could hear the laughter in his tone. 

"You know what I mean, not like you coulda twirled me round a dance floor the way you did with all those dames." He retorted, pushing his ass out even further and mewling loudly when the other man stepped out of reach. "Come _on_ , I need you _now_." 

"Yeah you do, just look at you." Bucky's groan was accompanied by the sound of a zipper and Steve didn't even try to bite back his whimper of anticipation. 

Of course, Bucky made him wait a moment longer, but the sound of his boyfriend slicking himself up forced Steve to be patient. 

"Wonder what they'd think if they knew I always have lube in my pocket, just in case." Bucky murmured as he finally stepped forward, teasing the head of his cock against Steve's hole without pushing in. 

"Wonder what they'd think if they knew how often you have to replenish it." He arched back even further, trying to urge Bucky into moving, but the other man simply took hold of his hip, forcing him to stay still while he teased him. "Come on, please, put it in me." 

"Mmm, I'm gonna." His boyfriend promised roughly, increasing the pressure without quite breaching him. "Love you like this, all needy and desperate for me." 

"Buck..." He whined back. "Please." 

"Bet I could talk you into anything right now, couldn't I? As long as I promised you my cock at the end of it? Take you back out to the elevator and fuck you up against that big mirror on the wall? Drag you all the way back to the communal floor, bend you over the coffee table in front of everyone? Let them all hear the way you _beg_ for me to fill you up and fuck you _hard_?" 

"Please, please, _please_." He groaned, not even sure what he was begging for, whether he wanted Bucky to do all those things or just stick his damn dick inside him. 

"Is that what you want, Stevie? For all our friends to see how beautifully you take my cock?" 

Steve wasn't sure if his boyfriend was actually expecting an answer, but before he could even consider trying to formulate one, the other man _finally_ began to push inside him. He took it slow, maddeningly so, driving him to distraction, but after what felt like an age, he was fully seated, his hips pressed flush against Steve's ass and all he could do was moan in response. 

"So good for me." Bucky murmured in his ear, his voice little more than a low grumble of sound. 

"Fuck me." He begged. "Please, Buck, I need it." 

"Yeah you do." His boyfriend agreed heatedly, pulling out nearly as slow as he'd gone in, before roughly driving himself forward, dragging a desperate cry from Steve's lungs. 

"Buck!" 

"This what you wanted?" Bucky rasped, thrusting again, hard and fast. 

"Yeah." He gasped, sucking in a harsh breath before adding, "But keep talking." 

"You really are an exhibitionist aren't you?" The other man demanded somewhat rhetorically, forcing the words out between sharp jerks of his hips. "You _want_ to do this in front of everyone. Want to show them how good we are together, how dumb they were to ever doubt what we get up to when they're not watching." 

"Yeah, Buck." Steve groaned, bracing himself more firmly against the door as he pushed back, meeting his boyfriend's thrusts as best he could. 

"You want them to see how easily I can take you apart, until all you can do is beg and plead for me to fuck you harder and faster and _deeper_." 

" _Please_ ..." He whined helplessly back. "Fuck, _please_!" 

"That's it, baby. Beg so pretty for me, don't you?" 

Bucky's hand shifted suddenly, releasing its slick grip on his hip to wrap tightly around his cock instead, making him keen. 

"C'mon, Stevie, you can be louder than that. Scream for me, sweetheart, let them hear you all the way upstairs. Let them know how damn good I make you feel." 

" _Bucky_!" He yelled dutifully, shoving himself back as hard as he could and releasing a whole series of sounds that didn't come close to resembling words, but only seemed to urge the other man on. 

"You close?" Bucky asked a moment later, his own voice nearly as ragged as Steve's as he spilled pure filth into the heated air between them. "You gonna come on my cock? Milk me until I fill you right up? Maybe let me put a plug in you after, keep you all stretched and ready and _full_ ? Could take you back upstairs like that, let you sit around and chat to our friends, acting all sweet and _virginal_ ..." He laughed roughly, twisting his hand around Steve's cock and somehow thrusting even deeper. "And all that time we'd both know that I'm still inside you, that as soon as I take that plug out you'll be so loose and open that I'm gonna just _drip_ out of you... Until I fill you right back up again." 

"Oh fuck, do it, please, Buck, do it, I want you to do it, I-" 

"Then come for me." The other man interrupted sharply and after only a few more thrusts Steve did, his head falling back on a wordless shout as he spilled all over his boyfriend's hand and the door, coming so hard that he trembled with it. 

"Yeah, baby, that's it. Fuck you feel so good, gonna make me come so hard." 

" _Please_..." He whimpered desperately, struggling to keep himself upright on shaking limbs as Bucky finally followed him over the edge, thrusting jerkily as he filled Steve up, just like he'd promised. 

"You want it?" The other man murmured an indeterminate amount of time later, the feel of his breath over the cooling sweat on Steve's nape making him shiver. 

"Yeah." He admitted, knowing exactly what his boyfriend was asking. 

"Ok." Bucky pressed a gentle kiss between his shoulder blades, before easing out of him, soothing his whimper with a squeeze of his hip. "Stay here." 

Steve nodded, but otherwise didn't move, waiting patiently as Bucky padded down the hall to their bedroom, rattling around in the nightstand, before finally returning. 

"You good?" The other man checked in again, as he felt the familiar press of slicked up silicone between his cheeks. 

"Yeah." He promised, only realising as he spoke that he was still clenching, doing his best to keep his boyfriend's release trapped inside him and therefore making it significantly harder for Bucky to plug him up. "Sorry." He added shakily as he forced his muscles to relax. 

Letting his forehead thunk against the door, he focused on bearing down on the toy, trying to ease the way as his boyfriend continued to press forward. Only as much as he took, the plug only seemed to get wider and wider without ever tapering back down to the base. 

"Buck?" He whimpered helplessly. 

"Too much?" The other man asked softly. 

"No, s'good." He managed. "Just feels..." 

"Big?" Bucky teased. "'Tis. We ain't used this one in a while." 

"Ohh." He breathed, feeling his cock twitch as he realised exactly what was being pushed into him. 

"Want me to stop?" Bucky's grip eased just slightly, letting the plug slip out of him a little and Steve groaned. 

"Don't you dare." He shoved himself back, forcing another inch of silicone into his body. 

"Mmm, so greedy for it, ain't you, baby? Bet you wish I coulda done this upstairs too, let everyone see how much you can take." 

"I don't-" He started, only to cut himself off with a loud moan as the plug finally slid into place inside him." 

"Don't what, sweetheart?" Bucky asked innocently, giving the base of the plug a twist and making him whimper. 

"I don't-" He shuddered as his boyfriend's hand slid round to circle his rapidly hardening cock. "I don't really want to- to fuck in front of everyone." 

Bucky laughed at that, the sound light and warm as he caught hold of Steve's hip, turning him round and pushing his back against the door until they were face to face. "I know, Stevie, but I also know how much you're getting off on the idea of it, so if you think I ain't gonna make the most of that, you're even dumber than you look." 

"I love you so much, you know that?" He responded helplessly, leaning in for a much needed kiss. 

"Love you too, baby." Bucky assured him when they parted again. "Now you gonna come down my throat here or you want me to take you upstairs and suck you off in the kitchen?" 

"Oh G-d..." Steve groaned, his head thunking back against the wood as his boyfriend dropped unceremoniously to his knees in front of him. 

"Although we _are_ going upstairs again after this and that plug ain't coming out of you till bedtime." 

"You mean it?" He whispered, trying not to shove his hips forward when Bucky leaned in, licking a wide strip up the length of his cock. 

"Oh I mean it alright." Bucky punctuated his words with another lick. "I'm gonna blow you, then I'm gonna jerk off until I come all over your face and _then_ , after you've cleaned up as much as you can without a shower," He smirked, "So if anyone gets too close they can still smell me on you, I'm gonna take you back upstairs and curl up with you on that big old sofa. I'm gonna feed you popcorn and stroke your hair while we watch a whole damn movie with all our friends. I'm gonna help them tease you about how fucked out you look, with your skin flushed and your hair all mussed, and only after _all_ of that am I gonna bring you back here, ease that big thick plug out of your ass and fill you right back up with my cock, fuck you until you're screaming my name so loud the whole city will hear you." 

Steve opened his mouth to reply, though he honestly wasn't sure what he could say in response to _that_. Only before he could get a single word out, Bucky leaned forward and swallowed him down, leaving him utterly helpless to do anything more than cry out the other man's name. 

"You want it?" His boyfriend asked when he pulled back again, lips brushing over his cockhead with every word. "Won't do any of it unless you say 'yes'." 

" _Yes_..." Steve moaned. "Fuck, yes, _please_ , Buck." 

"All of it?" Bucky confirmed, though he was clearly teasing now, his lips stretched into a knowing smirk as he licked the beading moisture from the tip of Steve's cock. 

"Yes." He agreed, trying to sound firm even when his voice cracked halfway through. "I want all of it." 

"Then that's exactly what you'll have, sweetheart." Bucky promised and sucked him down again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be a slightly crack-y set of drabbles around the Avengers being completely oblivious to Steve and Bucky's relationship and therefore subtly trying to prompt Steve into making a move. Except I got a bit carried away at the end. I don't think there was meant to be any smut to begin with, let alone this much smut and I mean, I'm not sorry, obviously, but it was completely unintentional and I blame Bucky's filthy mind entirely.
> 
> PS. The boys are in a long term monogamous relationship, they've both been tested and know they're clean. Please don't engage in unprotected sex without taking the proper precautions first. Be safe.


End file.
